


Blue Moon Motel

by softfawnangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, A/B/O, Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha Theon Greyjoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Knotting, Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, Modern Era, Omega Sansa Stark, Omegaverse, Rutting, You Have Been Warned, and college students, angst sometimes, creepyr baelish, theonsa everywhere, theyre all legal though i wouldnt write anything illegal lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfawnangel/pseuds/softfawnangel
Summary: Sansa is an omega who’s hopelessly in love with love. She wants a mate, but after having her heart broken by her previous boyfriend, she isn’t sure it’ll ever come to her. That is, until she’s meets her older brother’s best friend, Theon Greyjoy.





	1. Barren

“Who is she?” Sansa asked with tears burning in her eyes. The girl was in Sedric’s lap, her hand in his pants, when she entered. 

“Now, Sansa, this isn’t what it looks like,” He spoke, pushing the dornish beauty off of him. “Tyene’s just…my friend!”

“Oh, so your friend was jerking you off? Your friend was doing that for you?” Grief turned to anger as the petite redhead’s hands began to clench into fists. “Some special friend she must be!”

“Come on, I just—” Smack.

“I don’t want an excuse,” She took of the hoodie of his that she was wearing, “You can have this back. I don’t want to wear something with your fucking scent on it,”

“Sansa, let’s talk this out, please, I love you!” The skinny, grey-eyed boy pleaded. “Don’t do this to me, you’re the only woman I’ll ever love,”

“If I was she wouldn’t have been pleasuring you, I’m pretty sure. I think you would’ve waited for me to be ready for that sort of thing, if you actually loved me. Fuck you, Sedric, fuck you. Fuck you to seven hells and below!” Sansa was burning with rage, her face the color of a fresh-picked cherry. “I hate you!”

He started to well up. 

“She just…was willing to pleasure me in ways you wouldn’t!” He said, rising from his seat. “You wouldn’t touch me. I thought maybe if I dated an omega you’d have a high sex drive, you’d want to fuck at least once! You’re so fucking frigid and sensitive and needy, Tyene doesn’t need constant reassurance every five minutes, so I guess yeah, maybe I don’t love you. You’re too much work! I can’t handle that shit sometimes, maybe I do want a girl that actually will jerk me off to relieve the tension. Gods you’re a fucking mess. It’s your fault I’m doing this, not mine,”

Sansa didn’t say a word. She simply grabbed the things she’d given to him and put them in a black trashbag. 

“I know I’m terrible,” She affirmed. “You didn’t need to remind me of that. I know I’m awful and I know I didn’t deserve you. Have fun with her,” With that, the distraught redhead threw the items she gave him in a dumpster and found her car. She set her purse in the passenger side and buckled up, making sure her doors were locked. Turning the key, she took a deep breath, and began to drive home. 

She contemplated death on that drive home. How easy it would be to drive the wrong way down a highway, or to just speed so hard that she crashes into someone’s backyard. It wasn’t worth it, though. She couldn’t bring herself to press on the gas, or to pull over and write a note explaining where and why she had gone. Something inside of her told her that her life was too good to lose.

That was the day before her senior year started, two months ago. Today was October 26th, otherwise known as a cold Monday in Winterfell. She walked down the halls in her school uniform, her red hair in a loose braid that damn near touched her waist. Sansa was always very proud of her hair, how long and thick and soft it was. Her close friends loved to braid and play with it. She was by all means, beautiful, truly. She was shy, sure, but her looks and soft demeanor made people take notice. 

The other omega girls in the school were her friends, even if there were only three of those, and both alpha and beta guys’ heads would turn upon looking at Sansa and her friends. They were not popular in the traditional, teen-movie sense, but they were certainly beloved. 

“Hey Sansa!” A brunette appeared behind her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. “What’s been up with you?”

“Oh, Corlisse—you’re early. I’m alright, tired. Everyone’s tired though, aren’t we?” Sansa shrugged. “With this amount of homework, who sleeps normally?”

“I guess that’s fair. How’s Robb?” The brunette replied almost dismissively, as if Robb was all she really cared about. 

“Oh, he’s alright—why do you need to know, though? You don’t have a crush on him, do you?” Sansa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, uhh, no not at all! I just wanted to know how he was…” Corlisse’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly. “But yeah, glad he’s good, tell him that I’m good too,”

“You’re blushing, Corri,” She giggled a little, smiling at her friend. “You better not fall in love with my brother!”

“I’m not, Sansa! I’m really not, I swear!”

“Look at you, you’re getting even redder! You’re like a cherry!” She teased, grabbing her friends cheek. 

Corlisse just let out a huff and crossed her arms, sighing. 

“You’re too much, Sansa, y’know that?” She looked over at her redhead friend once more.

“You can be too much, too, Corri,” Sansa retorted. “But I love ya for it!”

The girls both laughed together as they closed their lockers.

“Speaking of boys, Sansa, you’re not still hurt over Sedric, are you?” The brunette held her books close to her generous chest. “I know it’s rough, what happened to you,”

“I thought betas were less prone to that sort of thing,” Sansa shook her head. “But I was wrong. I’m not really thinking about it much now. I shoulda gone for an alpha in the first place,”

“Yeah, good thinking,” Corri winked at her. “Plus there are some cute alpha boys here! And girls too,”

“Well, I think Gendry is cute, but I’m pretty sure he’s pursuing someone else. Myrcella, I think?” Sansa shrugged. “Renly likes boys, so he’s a no-go,”

“Maybe you could try and go for, I dunno, an older guy?” Corlisse nudged her. “Robb’s got some hot friends, I’m sure!”

“Ew, no, that’d be weird,” Sansa shook her head. “Gods, can you imagine? Robb would die if I dated one of his friends,”

“Keep an open mind, Sansa, you never know who you may cross paths with,”


	2. Pride and Prejudice

“Good morning everyone,” Ms. Lannister spoke, take a drink from the mug of coffee on her desk. Sansa had never seen it empty. “Take out your notebooks, I have a journal assignment on the board. You have ten minutes. Afterwords we’ll have a discussion on the topic,”

‘ In Pride and Prejudice, Elizabeth, grows to dislike Mr. Darcy without having met him in person. What made her so quick to judge, and what was it that changed her mind?’

Sansa pondered a moment. She knew that she was quick to judge, as most teenage girls tended to be. She began to write her response, discussing what she needed to discuss; how Elizabeth had received a negative first impression of Darcy without even having met him, based solely upon the words of others. It was important to meet someone before judging them too harshly, though there is no reason not to be guarded. She was satisfied with her journalwork by now, and set her pencil down.

“Miss Stark, you’ve finished your writing quickly,” Cersei pointed out as Sansa began to take out her sketchbook. “I hope that your response was as well thought-out as your artwork,”  
“Of course it is, Ms. Lannister,” Sansa replied, her cheeks tinting red. “I just write fast…”

“Right, right,” The blonde teacher nodded. “Well, they do say the most intelligent minds write quickly and messily to get their thoughts out on paper,”

Sansa smiled a little. She had gotten off on a rough start with Ms. Lannister during her freshman year, back when she used to teach English I. She struggled with completing assignments and paying attention back then, and originally Cersei believed it was because Sansa didn’t care about her class. However, by the next semester she grew to somewhat understand that Sansa just needed a few more accomodations and a bit more support, and she had tried her best to give it. 

“Oi, you remember why Liz started ‘ating that Darcy lad?” A harsh accent spoke from behind her. “Can’t remember for the life a’me,”

“Did you read the book at all, Ygritte?” Sansa rolled her eyes. 

“I did, I just…I just didn’t like it too much,” The wild-haired girl responded. “Isn’t ‘xactly my sorta thing,”

“Well, it was because he was a bit arrogant when he first met Elizabeth,” Sansa explained. “And a family-friend of hers was allegedly screwed over by him,”

“Thanks lass, you’re the best,” She winked at her and went back to her writing. 

Sansa went back to her drawing; a self portrait, but with one major modification. She’d drawn herself as a mermaid, with hair that was long enough to reach her knees—if mermaids had knees, anyways. Her hair was already quite ridiculously long at waist-length, but she dreamt of growing it out that far. Alphas preferred omegas with long, luxurious locks—most of them, anyways. She was still trying to attract an alpha after the Sedric debacle, she deserved one. They understood omegas better than any beta could dream to. An alpha wouldn’t cheat on her because she wouldn’t have sex with him. He would wait until the time is right, and mark her when she’s ready.

She began to imagine what her dream mate would be like. She flipped the page of her sketchbook and tried her hand at drawing him; a head taller than her, with broad shoulders and a lean, muscular build. She didn’t want him to look like a JoJo character, but she wanted him to realistically well built. He would be sweet to her, so she drew him holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, blue roses. They were rare, but this dream alpha of hers would travel to the ends of the earth to get them for her. His face would have to be masculine, with a handsome jawline and some stubble. He’d have a nice smile, and green eyes—oh, and longish hair—for a guy anyways…

“Miss Stark, I asked you a question,” Cersei drew Sansa from within her fantasy. “Can you tell me why Elizabeth’s assumption was wrong?”

“Oh, sorry Ms. Lannister. Uhh…it’s because Wickham lied to her about Darcy, right?”

“Yes, Sansa, good,” Cersei nodded in approval. “Suppose you were paying some attention,”

“Of course I was!” She responded, hiding her embarrassment. Sansa hated how weak her attention span could be sometimes.

Class continued on quite smoothly. Sansa was paired up with Ygritte for a fun sort of assignment; designing a movie poster for the book. They’d decided to make it an animated, Disney-esque feature. Sansa and Ygritte were both talented cartoonists, so it wasn’t too difficult to do. 

However, that afternoon, Sansa had cheer practice; something that she both dreaded and looked forward to at once. She loved wearing her cheer outfit, and she loved practicing in and of itself, but she hated being around the less-than-friendly girls that happened to join the team.

Sansa entered the locker room and quickly changed into her cheer outfit, Corlisse quickly joining her.

“Looks like there’s no Dany today,” Corlisse spoke with relief as she pulled her hair back into a thick, chocolate brown ponytail. “Count us lucky, right?”

“Yeah, guess she skipped today. I’m not shocked,” Sansa responded. “The dragon must be being slayed. Probably in the back of someone’s car,”

“You’re not wrong,” Corlisse laughed a bit. “Hey, at least she’s got a mate. Can’t say the same for us, can you?”

“I have hope. I’ll have my Mr. Darcy someday!” Sansa finished dressing and headed towards the exit. “C’mon, let’s get going. Don’t want my aunt Lyanna getting frustrated,”

“Right, right, of course,” Corlisse and Sansa walked out the door and found the other cheerleaders, and Coach Lyanna—who was better known as Ms. Stark-Baratheon, the home-economics teacher. She was the nicest teacher at the school, and many alpha and beta boys wanted to sleep with her. She’d never relent, though. She had a son their age.

“Alright girls! Today, we’ll just be going over what we did last practice. You guys remember, right?” She began, looking at the eager cheerleaders. All omegas, primarily seniors and juniors. She blew her whistle to signal them to get into formation.

“Beautiful work Sansa! Keep it up, Corri! Magnificent, Myrcella!” As the girls tumbled, jumped and twirled, she offered them praise.

By the time practice was over, Sansa was exhausted. She always argued that cheer was a strenuous sport with her Robb, but he said it was nothing compared to soccer. Jon agreed with her, at least. She opened up a bottle of yellow Gatorade that she’d kept in her lunchbox to make sure it stayed cold and chugged half of it in three gulps.

“You’ve always been my hardest worker, Sansa,” Lyanna said, placing a hand on Sansa’s shoulder. “You’ve always been my favorite niece, too,”

“Well yeah, I’d think so. I’m your only niece,” Sansa responded with a laugh. “But thank you, Aunt Ly—Coach Lyanna,”

“No trouble, lil’ bird. I think I see your brother’s car in the parking lot—best not keep him waiting,” 

“Oh, well okay. Tell Jon I said hi when you get home!” Sansa grabbed her backpack and lunchbox, rushing towards Robb’s car.

“Heya Robb—wait, who’s sitting in my passenger seat?”


End file.
